


Remember Me Like This

by crosspin



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Cumshot, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Nudes, Praise Kink, amateur porn, sokka being whipped for zuko and zuko being very aware of the state of things, that tag doesn't exist? guys we need to work on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosspin/pseuds/crosspin
Summary: “I just...I want to do this for you, okay?”Sokka felt himself go warm with a mix of affection and arousal. “Yeah, okay,” he agreed, pulling out his phone and sliding open the camera. “Then get out here and strike a pose.”Nudes and amateur porn. Name a better going-away present, I'll wait.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 554





	1. Picture

“Is this weird?”   
  
“Considering this is about the five-hundredth time I’ve seen you naked, I’m gonna go with a no on that one.”   
  
“You _know_ that’s not what I mean,” Zuko groaned. He was hesitating by the door frame connecting the bathroom to their bedroom, wearing nothing but a pained expression and the tiny tattoo inked on the skin where his thigh met his pelvis. “It’s different, you know? Knowing you’re going to be, like... _looking_ at it later.”   
  
“Yeah, I get it,” Sokka said from their bed. He had his phone in hand, but it was locked; he was fully emotionally prepared to abandon this little venture the second Zuko seemed the slightest bit uncomfortable. “Remember, this was _your_ idea. We don’t have to - ”  
  
“No! No, I want to,” Zuko said quickly. “I want you to have them. A month is a long time to be apart. And that twelve-hour time difference...I’m probably going to be asleep every time you start missing me.”   
  
“Starting implies that I’ll ever stop, which seems unlikely,” Sokka pointed out. “And I don’t mind losing a little sleep while I wait for you to wake up. I think _this_ ,” and he gestured up and down Zuko’s nude body, “is worth the sleep deprivation.”   
  
Zuko ducked his face back behind the door frame, so Sokka couldn’t see it when he said, “I just...I want to do this for you, okay?”   
  
Sokka felt himself go warm with a mix of affection and arousal. “Yeah, okay,” he agreed, pulling out his phone and sliding open the camera. “Then get out here and strike a pose.”   
  
Zuko’s unsure face reappeared. “What do I even - okay.” He stepped out from behind the door frame and then leaned casually against it, crossing his arms loosely over his chest. It was totally innocent - he wasn’t even _hard_ , for god’s sake - but that air of casually elegant sexiness was so incredibly _Zuko_ it made Sokka’s stomach flip. “How’s this?”   
  
“You look incredible,” Sokka said honestly, snapping a few quick pictures. “You’re a natural at this.”  
  
Sokka’s next series of snaps captured the gorgeous, self-conscious smile Zuko gave him as he processed the compliment. Jesus, if Sokka could follow this man around with a camera all day, he would. He wanted to learn each perfect micro-expression by heart.   
  
“You think so?” Zuko said, smile widening. He pushed himself off the door frame and started moving toward the bed.   
  
“Definitely,” Sokka told him. “Now turn around, baby, lemme see what you’re working with.”   
  
Zuko did not turn around, but he _did_ break out into a laugh, and Sokka took about forty pictures of the way his nose wrinkled, the way his hand came up to cover his grin, the way his eyes still danced with amusement even after the giggle had left his system. It wasn’t even necessarily _sexy_ , just heartbreakingly beautiful, and Sokka knew he was going to be spending a lot of time scrolling back through these while he was away.   
  
“Why are you taking pictures?” Zuko asked him “I’m not even doing anything.”   
  
“That is a bold-faced lie, babe,” Sokka told him, thumb never stopping as Zuko approached him, his shyness giving way to playfulness. “You have no _idea_ what you’re doing to me, looking like that.”   
  
“Hmm,” Zuko said dubiously. He’d reached Sokka now, and Sokka let his thighs spread to pull Zuko in by the waist. He tossed his phone to the side and tilted his head up, nuzzling Zuko’s jaw with his nose until Zuko had mercy on him and brushed one short, soft kiss over his lips before pulling back again. “I think you’re just a little bit obsessed with me,” Zuko murmured, his mouth hovering just a centimeter away from Sokka’s.   
  
“Guilty,” Sokka said instantly, nipping at Zuko’s bottom lip, lodging his complaint about how quickly Zuko’s mouth had left his. He loved the laughing breath Zuko let out at his ridiculousness, and the juicy scandalousness of having Zuko naked in his arms while he was still fully clothed. He was going to miss this like crazy for sure. “But I wouldn’t say no to you doing something _else_.”   
  
“Okay,” Zuko said thoughtfully. He tugged just out of Sokka’s reach, staring at him for a moment before saying, “Get up?”   
  
Sokka grabbed his phone and did as Zuko asked. Zuko took his place on the bed, shifting carefully toward the middle. “Don’t take any yet,” he said when Sokka raised the phone to snap a few candids. “I’m trying to make this sexy. Let me just...”   
  
He repositioned himself onto his side, bending his arm to support his head and tipping one knee up toward the ceiling, spreading his legs apart so Sokka could see the growing hardness between them. Sokka’s hands itched to capture the moment on camera, not sure how much more sexy this could get, when Zuko gave him that _look.  
  
_ _Oh._ Sokka gulped, rendered suddenly absolutely useless by the way Zuko was now biting his lip and looking up at him through his lashes, the same way he looked up at Sokka when he was underneath him, just begging to get fucked hard.  
  
“How’s this?”   
  
“Um, it’s, yeah, good,” Sokka said, scrambling to remember what English was and how to speak it.   
  
“You didn’t even take any pictures,” Zuko pointed out. He was pretending to be offended, but the asshole knew exactly what he was doing.   
  
Sokka fumbled for the phone and began snapping away. The angles now were less artistic now, as Sokka found that any sense of aesthetic composition he used to have was now fully eclipsed by the persistent throbbing in his pants.   
  
As Sokka’s eyes flicked between the phone screen and the subject, Zuko reached his free hand down and began to stroke himself. The motion was slow, almost lazy, coaxing his erection to fullness.   
  
It was _unbearable_.   
  
“ _Baby_ ,” Sokka breathed, nearly dropping the phone to the ground as he scrambled to join Zuko on the bed. Zuko grinned and rolled onto his back, continuing to touch himself as Sokka crawled over to him and took pictures from above. He needed to capture all of it - the way Zuko’s long hair pooled over the sheets, the way his forearm flexed as it moved casually up and down, the way the lids of his eyes hung low and flirtatious as he stared back up at Sokka. This was going to get Sokka through a lot of lonely nights.   
  
“How do I look?”   
  
“Fucking incredible,” Sokka breathed. He was barely even looking at his phone now, thumb snapping pictures blindly, anxious about missing any change in Zuko’s body. Sokka heard himself let out an agonized little moan as Zuko reached his free hand up and ran it through his own hair. “You look so good, baby, oh my _god._ You’re killing me right now.”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
Sokka’s heart nearly stopped as Zuko stilled his arm and then thrust up into his hand, letting out a tiny gasp of pleasure. His phone was probably going to run out of storage at this rate, and honestly? He couldn’t find it in himself to care.   
  
“Fuck, baby, _fuck_ ,” Sokka said stupidly as Zuko did it again, making such a dirty sound it threatened to melt Sokka’s brain. “Can I touch you? Please? I need to.”   
  
Sokka thanked god that he had the reflexes to capture the way Zuko’s eyes went wide and hungry at the question. Zuko was itching for it, Sokka knew, but he still had the nerve to let go of himself and rest his arms above his head with an indifferent shrug. “If you want.”  
  
Sokka kept one hand on his phone as he reached the other down and wrapped it around Zuko’s cock. It was difficult, but he pulled the phone back to make sure to capture both his hand giving Zuko one quick stroke and the way Zuko’s jaw dropped and his face tilted back into the pillow as he let out a strangled, “Oh, _Sokka_ – ”  
  
“Yeah, baby, look at you, oh my god,” Sokka murmured, shocked he was still able to pull sentences together with this scene spread out before him. He began to move his hand up and down, setting a slow pace that seemed only fair given how much Zuko was torturing him today. “You’re loving this, aren’t you? Showing off for me?”   
  
“Mhmm,” Zuko moaned. He was fighting to keep up his coy facade, but Sokka got a close-up of his hands fisting the sheets as they fought to keep from grabbing at Sokka.   
  
“You look incredible like this, _fuck_ , I can’t believe we didn’t think of this sooner. Does it feel good when I touch you like this?”  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” Zuko hissed, and he began to thrust his hips upward to meet Sokka’s quickly faltering strokes. Sokka was still fully dressed and untouched and yet he felt about ready to come right in his pants at the semi-desperate look Zuko was giving him right now. Zuko started to say something else, but groaned instead, squeezing his eyes shut tight as Sokka pumped him.   
  
“I want - _ugh._ ”  
  
“What’s that, baby?”   
  
“Want you to - _ah_ \- remember me like this.”   
  
Those words shoved Sokka over right the line from coherence to craziness. He could barely control his hand as he began to stroke madly, desperate to bring Zuko to the climax he _deserved_ for looking so fucking delicious. Sokka was still taking pictures, technically, but it had been a long time since he’d looked at the screen of his phone. Instead he was transfixed by Zuko’s _everything_ , memorizing the moans that slipped from his mouth as he began to meet each of Sokka’s strokes with an upward thrust, chasing after his own pleasure for the sake of Sokka’s.   
  
“Zuko, oh my _god_ , how could I ever forget you? Gonna be thinking about this every minute I’m gone,” Sokka promised him, gratified by the effect the words were clearly having on Zuko if his stunned eyes were any indication. “Most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen, _fuck_. Oh _baby_ , I wanna make you come so bad.”   
  
Zuko groaned in agreement, but a second later, Sokka felt him freeze.   
  
Sokka quickly dropped Zuko and brought his phone down. “You okay? What’s up?”  
  
“I’m good, I’m _amazing_ , it’s just that...”   
  
Zuko took a few steadying breaths. His face was flushed and beautiful, and Sokka felt his cock twitch as that teasing smile came to play on Zuko’s lips again.   
  
“What is it, gorgeous?” Sokka asked him. There was a mounting excitement in his chest as he waited for whatever Zuko would say next.   
  
“Well, taking pictures is really nice.”  
  
“Yes, it is,” Sokka agreed enthusiastically. “It’s really, really nice.”   
  
“But...don’t you think video would be even better?”


	2. Video

“Alright, superstar, you ready for this?”  
  
Sokka held up his phone to clarify what he meant, as if there could possibly be any confusion. Zuko was spread out on his back beneath him, prepped and ready to go, smiling up at Sokka with just a tiny bit of nervousness but mostly lots and lots of excitement. As always, it took him no effort at all to be the most beautiful thing Sokka had ever laid eyes on, which made the anticipation of capturing this view on video all the more exhilarating. Sokka was upright, kneeling between Zuko’s spread legs, heart thumping with a similar mix of emotions. His hands shook a little as he unlocked his phone camera and switched the setting from “photo” to “video.”  
  
Sokka watched through the phone screen as Zuko nodded enthusiastically. “Ready,” he said.  
  
“Remember, the second you want to stop – ”  
  
“I know, I know,” Zuko said, flopping on the pillows with affectionate frustration. “I don’t want to stop, okay? I want this.”  
  
“Okay, okay,” Sokka said soothingly. Anxious as he was, he wanted this too. He wanted it so, _so_ bad.  
  
He pulled the phone back so the vertical frame could fit all of Zuko’s upper half, from his head to his upright cock between his spread thighs. “Gonna start it now.”  
  
“Okay, good.”  
  
He hit record. “Rolling.”  
  
Sokka cringed at the tone of his voice, instantly self-conscious from the one word alone. _He_ was going to be the one watching this back again, and he didn’t want to have to suffer through obsessing over the sound of his own voice on camera. It was going to be very, _very_ hard, but Sokka was going to have to do his best to keep his big mouth shut.  
  
Zuko didn’t seem to share his reservations. His mouth had curled into a shy, suggestive smile.  
  
“Hi,” he said, softly, looking right at the camera.  
  
Sokka’s insides instantly turned to mush. He hadn’t known how right he was earlier – Zuko _was_ a natural at this, looking up at Sokka’s phone camera so flirtatiously that Sokka felt a little jealous. Who knew his prickly boyfriend was actually born to be a pornstar? Sokka resisted the urge to let the automatic _good boy_ fall from his lips – Zuko was being so very _good_ right now that he was making it difficult to keep quiet. Instead, Sokka settled for answering with an equally soft, “Hey.”  
  
“Missing you already.”  
  
Sokka’s heart leapt in his chest. It was a message to his future self, he knew, but it rung sadly true for both of them even now. The thought of leaving Zuko behind so soon made Sokka want this to be even more special for the both of them. Zuko deserved that much, at least, what with Sokka’s imminent month-long abandonment of him.  
  
Sokka responded with what he knew Zuko needed to hear now, and what he’d want to fantasize was true when he watched this back: “I’m right here, baby.”  
  
Sokka wasn’t in any rush to get right to the main action. He took his time, tilting the phone this way and that to get all of Zuko’s gorgeous angles, moving in close to do a slow pan over the muscles of Zuko’s torso. He wanted nothing more than to get _inside_ Zuko and fuck him just like Zuko liked, but he knew his future self would appreciate him for making this recording as long as possible.  
  
Beneath him, Zuko was mostly still as he let Sokka do his thing. Eventually, he reached up to run one hand over his abs and bring it to brush lightly over his own nipple. _Fuck_ , he was good at this. _Good boy, so good_ , Sokka thought telepathically to his boyfriend, knowing Zuko knew it but hoping he could hear the confirmation all the same. The words almost became real as Zuko twisted his slim wrist and pinched himself with a quiet exhale.  
  
A few more moments of teasing himself, though, and Zuko’s smile was morphing into something more needy. His eyes moved now from the camera lens to Sokka’s face, and Sokka felt his mouth go dry at the hunger waiting there.  
  
“ _Baby_ ,” Zuko breathed, just a little more dramatically than usual. “Aren’t you gonna give it to me?”  
  
Sokka sucked in a sharp breath and froze to keep himself from dropping the phone right on Zuko’s face. Being on camera was bringing out a new side of Zuko – someone playful, confident, _assertive_. Sokka loved it when Zuko got bossy in bed, but those instances were disappointingly rare. So if being filmed all was what it took for Zuko to ask for what he wanted, Sokka wasn’t complaining – not one bit.  
  
“Yeah, baby, course I’m gonna give it to you,” Sokka rambled, his body tingling with excitement about doing just that. He drew the phone back so he could see all of Zuko again, and Zuko’s eager eyes snapped back onto the camera lens. _So, so good,_ Sokka thought.  
  
He only had one free hand, and he used it to reach down and stroke lightly against Zuko’s inner thigh, urging it to open just a little wider for him. Zuko went above and beyond, spreading both thighs even further apart and using his feet on the bed to scoot himself just a little closer to Sokka.  
  
“ _Please_ , Sokka,” Zuko whispered.  
  
“ _Baby_.” The word rolled out before he could stop himself. Sokka was going to pass out if he had to wait another second to get inside Zuko.  
  
He released Zuko’s thigh and trailed his fingers down to where Zuko was already loose and coated in lube. He was totally ready to take what Sokka was about to give him – Sokka had made sure of that – but he still slid two slow fingers in now. Just for the camera.  
  
Zuko let out a disgruntled huff. “ _Sokka_.”  
  
“Okay, baby, okay,” Sokka said, pulling his fingers out just slowly enough to earn a soft groan from Zuko. He brought his hand to his own cock, now, coating the excess lube over the condom he was wearing. Then, after ensuring Zuko’s face was still in the camera’s frame, he guided himself carefully forward and rubbed the tip over Zuko’s ass.  
  
“ _Mmm_ ,” Zuko hummed impatiently, letting his eyes fall shut and falling back onto the pillow.  
  
“You ready for me?”  
  
“ _Please_.”  
  
Sokka urged himself forward, pushing past the first bit of resistance so that the head was just inside. He hoped his phone was capturing the way Zuko’s perfect ass practically sucked him in as it squeezed tight around him, and the delicious tension in Zuko’s body as he struggled to keep from squirming against Sokka. The first slide inside always made Sokka go a little crazy with love and lust – it felt good to know Zuko trusted Sokka enough to do this for him, and to know that Zuko enjoyed this just as much as he did.  
  
“Is that okay?”  
  
Zuko nodded hard, eyes still shut. Then, seemingly remembering the camera, he opened them again.  
  
“Gimme the rest, Sokka, _please_ ,” he pleaded, right to the lens.  
  
And how could Sokka say no to that?  
  
“Gonna give it all to you, baby, don’t worry,” Sokka promised before he could stop himself, and it was worth it for the tiny nod of understanding Zuko gave him in return.  
  
Normally the first slide all the way inside was accompanied by kisses and caresses, delivered while the two were forehead to forehead, with Sokka laid out across Zuko’s body and Zuko’s legs wrapped around his back. One downside of having to hold the phone, Sokka realized with regret, was that right now he could do none of that. He settled instead for bringing his free hand up to where Zuko’s was clinging to the sheets and lacing his fingers through his boyfriend’s. Zuko’s hand gave Sokka’s a tight squeeze, setting off a similar feeling in Sokka’s chest.  
  
Sokka pressed cautiously forward, giving Zuko just another inch before stopping again, holding still until Zuko’s bone-crushing grip on his hand loosened and his hips rolled impatiently beneath Sokka again. They continued like that, with Sokka slowly letting himself get lost in the addictive pressure of Zuko’s body and Zuko making room for Sokka deep up inside him. When _finally_ he’d given Zuko all he had and the two of them were pressed flush together at the hips, Sokka let out a sigh that felt almost like relief. He was exactly where he belonged, and there was nothing like it in the world.  
  
Beneath him, Zuko’s eyes were shut tight, with one hand clinging hard to Sokka’s and the other bunching in the white sheets of their bed. His smiling mouth hung just slightly open, letting out shallow little breaths that Sokka _wished_ he could kiss right out of him. Now that Sokka was inside, keeping his hands off of Zuko was almost impossibly difficult, but he forced himself to be strong. The temporary denial was worth it for the permanent record that would exist of this moment, he told himself. After all, that happily surprised expression that appeared on Zuko’s face whenever Sokka bottomed out for the first time was one of Sokka’s absolute favorites, and he was infinitely grateful that he’d now have a copy of it to look back to whenever he wanted to.  
  
After a few moments, Zuko caught his breath and cracked open an eye.  
  
“Move? I’m ready for it.”  
  
Sokka was incapable of saying no to a smile like that even if he wanted to. He clutched Zuko’s hand tight and tried to hold his other hand steady as he gave a testing roll of his hips. Zuko let out a happy little gasp at the sensation and Sokka couldn’t help but repeat it, rubbing right up against that good spot deep up inside Zuko, who let out a contented whine in response.  
  
“Feel good?” Sokka asked as he did it a third time, making sure to capture the jerk of Zuko’s head back into the pillows as Sokka grinded up inside him.  
  
“ _So good_ , Sokka, fuck me, _please_.”  
  
Sokka’s hips complied on their own, drawing back to thrust inside, sending Zuko scrambling against the bed with a pleasured yelp. “ _Yeah_ ,” Zuko gasped happily. “Please, just like that.”  
  
It was a struggle, but Sokka managed to keep his phone still as he set a slow pace, fucking hard into Zuko before pulling almost all the way out and then giving it all to him again. Zuko was looking straight into the camera now, giving it the best of the smile that followed every happy little moan. Sokka appreciated his thoughtfulness, but he also kind of wanted to drive Zuko so out of his mind that he forgot the camera was there at all, so the next slam of his hips sent Zuko’s eyes flying shut and his free hand grappling for their bedding. “ _Sokka_ – ”  
  
Sokka squeezed Zuko’s hand in a silent _sorry_ and resumed his gentler, shallower strokes from before, and soon Zuko was coherent enough to meet Sokka’s eye again with a questioning look.  
  
“You’re – quiet today,” Zuko observed between pants.  
  
“I know, I’m sorry,” Sokka said quickly. “I just – I don’t want to play it back and hear myself, you know? I just wanna hear you.”  
  
“Oh.” Zuko gave him a searching look, absorbing what he’d just said. “Hear me?”  
  
Sokka cocked his head to the side. “Of course,” he said, and gave a harsh jerk of his hips to prove his point, forcing a soft _ah_ from Zuko’s mouth. “Love those little sounds you make.”  
  
Zuko nodded and took the next few thrusts silently, before his smile came back, a little more calculating this time. He stared up into the camera, and:  
  
“You feel really good.”  
  
Sokka blinked. “Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah,” Zuko said, low and breathy, like he was trying to be sexy and succeeding brilliantly. “Feels so – _ah_ – so good when you fuck me like that.”  
  
Sokka couldn’t help but live up to the compliment, interrupting whatever Zuko was about to say next with his deepest thrust yet. Were Sokka’s wildest dreams coming true? Was Zuko talking dirty to him?  
  
“Yeah, baby?” Sokka encouraged him. “Feels good when I do that?”  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” Zuko hissed, still smiling, but a little less composed now. “ _Fuck_ , Sokka, you feel so _big_.”  
  
Sokka groaned, going in deep again. He was biting down _hard_ on his lip to keep from responding like he wanted to, ever conscious of the rolling tape. _Good boy, good boy, so, so good_ …  
  
_“Oh, yes_ , feels so good, _oh_ ,” Zuko babbled. He was keeping his eyes on the camera as best he could as his body was shoved down into the bed by each new slam of Sokka’s hips. “So deep, oh my _god_. Love it when you – _Sokka!_ – when you give it to me like this.”  
  
“Yeah, baby, you like that?” Sokka felt like he was going a little crazy. Zuko was being so good that Sokka wanted to _demolish_ him and yet he couldn’t, _he couldn’t_ , he had to hold himself back or he’d regret it later. All he could do was fall apart above Zuko and give as good as he got, with the all-seeing camera as his witness.  
  
“Yeah, Sokka, _oh_ , baby,” Zuko moaned. The teasing smile had given way to something more desperate. “I need – harder, _please_ , harder – ”  
  
Sokka heard a moan come out of his own mouth as he gave Zuko what he wanted. “Okay, okay – ”  
  
“Just like that, _just like that_ , need you just like that,” Zuko was saying. Suddenly his hand wrenched free of Sokka’s and he grappled for Sokka’s shoulder, trying to tug Sokka down toward himself. “Please, Sokka – ”  
  
“I can’t, baby – ”  
  
“ _Please_ – ”  
  
“I’m – _Zuko_ , baby, I’m trying to film this like you asked me to,” Sokka said mournfully, trying to think of future Sokka but wanting more than anything to wrap himself tight around Zuko and –  
  
“ _Sokka_.”  
  
Yeah. Okay. Fuck future Sokka.  
  
Sokka stopped the recording, tossed his phone to the side and pounced, tackling Zuko down onto the bed and gathering him up in his arms so he could press every inch of their bodies together. Zuko’s fingers automatically wound their way into Sokka’s hair and tugged him in for a dirty, desperate kiss that Sokka returned hungrily without ever slowing the slamming of his hips. Zuko’s legs wrapped around Sokka’s waist, pulling him even closer, and Sokka let out a moan of relief against Zuko’s mouth to have his boyfriend in his arms exactly how he wanted him.  
  
And with the camera gone, Sokka realized there was no reason for him to hold back the rushing waves of praise that had been dammed up in his mouth this whole time.  
  
Sokka pulled off of Zuko’s mouth and kissed wetly down his cheek toward his ear. He gave it a lick, tugging the lobe into his mouth before pressing his lips up against Zuko.  
  
“Just couldn’t keep your hands off me, could you, baby?” Zuko moaned in response, hands holding Sokka’s hair in a vice grip, keeping Sokka’s mouth right where it could inflict the most damage. “Can’t blame you, _oh_ , been wanting to do this since you first stripped down for me. _Mmm_ , you know how sexy you are, don’t you? You know what you do to me? Holy _fuck_ , Zuko _,_ you could ask me for anything in the world and I’d give it to you, you know that, right?”  
  
“ _Yes_ , Sokka – ”  
  
“Just like I’m giving it to you right now? I take good care of you, don’t I?”  
  
“You do, _you do_ – ”  
  
“You deserve it, baby, so fucking good for me all the time, you deserve it all.” Zuko let out another whine at his words, and Sokka grinned against him. “Yeah? You know how good you are, don’t you, baby? Such a good boy for me, letting me film you like that. _Fuck_ , Zuko. So fucking good for the camera. But you liked that, didn’t you?” Zuko let out a garbled sound that could have been _uh huh_ , but Sokka would never know for sure. “I know, I know, you just love showing off, don’t you, baby? You know exactly what it does to me, drives me fucking _crazy_ , _oh_ , Zuko, _Zuko_.”  
  
Zuko was holding so tight onto Sokka it hurt and Sokka was returning the favor, holding Zuko still to take each deep stroke that accompanied his words. “Just wanna fuck you until you can’t walk anymore. Just – _fuck –_ just wanna make you come all over yourself. Would you let me do that? Please, baby? Will you let me make you come?”  
  
“ _Yes, oh my god_ ,” Zuko moaned, his nails scratching deep trails in Sokka’s back. “M’really close, Sokka – ”  
  
“I know, baby, me too,” Sokka said, and he _was_ , and the only thing he wanted to do was give it to Zuko fast and hard until Sokka finished deep inside him. “It’s okay, come for me, _please,_ I want you to. I want it _so bad_ , wanna feel how tight you get – ”  
  
“Sokka. Wait.”  
  
Sokka froze, stilling his hips and pulling his lips from Zuko’s ear so he could look him in the eye. He didn’t look upset, just a little unraveled, but Sokka felt a little worried anyway. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Oh – Sokka, _yes_ , of course I’m okay,” Zuko answered with a breathy laugh. “It’s just…I was thinking, we should get it on video. The – the climax.”   
  
Sokka felt his eyebrows shoot up. “The – oh.” Zuko was really holding all of their shared brain cells today, wasn’t he? Because yeah, of _course_ Sokka wanted Zuko’s orgasm on camera. “Are you sure you want to – ”  
  
“ _Yes_ , baby, I’m sure.” Zuko grinded up against him impatiently. “Get your phone, please? I wanna come for you.”  
  
And denying Zuko _anything_ he wanted was the absolute last thing Sokka ever wanted to do, so gave Zuko a peck on the cheek and scrambled back up to his knees. His phone had been buried in the covers from when he’d thrown it before but he located it, unlocked it and opened the camera once more. Beneath him, Zuko was twitching with excitement.  
  
“Okay, are you – ”  
  
“I’m ready, I’m ready, Sokka, _please,_ just fuck me.”  
  
Sokka pressed record. Holding still for just another second, he reached down and took the back of one of Zuko’s pale thighs in his hand, pressing it backwards until his knee was brushing against his chest. Zuko groaned at the stretch and then grabbed the other thigh himself, mirroring the way Sokka was holding him so that his body was basically bent in half. It was so dirty, seeing Zuko totally spread out like that, that Sokka nearly came on the spot.  
  
“Feel good?”  
  
“Feels good, feels good, _move,_ Sokka.”  
  
Sokka _moved_ , one deep stroke that, combined with the new angle, made Zuko yelp with pleasure. He began to repeat the motion, aiming hard for the spot that always made Zuko go absolutely feral. For Sokka, chasing his own pleasure always felt good but chasing Zuko’s felt even better; watching Zuko finish was the surest way to bring him to his own climax. So he gave Zuko everything he had while Zuko wailed brokenly beneath him.   
  
The camera between them meant they were apart again, and holding Zuko open meant that Sokka didn’t have any free hand to wrap around the erection between Zuko’s thighs that was just begging to be held, and that was just _wrong_.  
  
“Touch yourself for me, baby,” Sokka whispered, because a cock like that deserved to be _touched_.  
  
Zuko stared at him for a second, too out of if it to even comprehend what Sokka was asking of him, but then his free hand unclasped the sheets beside him and came to grip his own cock.  
  
“That’s it, baby, feel good?” Sokka asked, hips slamming harder as he felt himself grow even closer to finishing, just at the sight of it.  
  
“ _Ah – yeah_ – feels good, I’m close, Sokka, I’m close,” Zuko warned him, with a tentative upward stroke, like he wasn’t sure he should let himself go there yet.  
  
And Sokka was so far gone himself that he didn’t even mind the phone between them as he said, “That’s okay, be good and come for me, baby, please? Can you come for me?”  
  
Zuko moaned, threw his head back and began to stroke himself rapidly, and Sokka knew by the look on his face that it would be over for both of them soon. He was only _barely_ aware of the camera, trying his best to keep Zuko’s face and his hand and his own cock all in focus while also fucking Zuko like his life depended on it, not sure if he succeeded but not really caring if he didn’t.  
  
“I’m – ” Zuko was trying to say. “I’m gonna – ”  
  
“Good, come on, come for me, Zuko, _oh, please_ , come for me, gonna feel so fucking good, baby, _oh_. Be good for me, Zuko, please, come for me, _come for me_ – ”  
  
Zuko was _always_ good, and so he did as Sokka asked, finishing with a yell all over his stomach and his chest, hand never ceasing as he wrung himself dry. The tight squeeze of Zuko’s orgasm around his cock was _incredible_ , almost too incredible, and Sokka nearly came instantly just like that, so deep up inside Zuko that his cock wasn’t even visible. But with the last bit of brainpower he had left, he stopped himself.  
  
Finishing inside Zuko just wouldn’t be as…cinematic.  
  
Sokka waited until Zuko’s ass stopped tensing around him before pulling out. Post-orgasmic Zuko let out a quiet noise of complaint at that, but Sokka shushed him, releasing Zuko’s thigh so he could tug off the condom he was wearing. That’s when Zuko seemed to understand what was about to happen.  
  
“Oh,” Zuko said, so soft it was almost a whisper. “Oh, Sokka, _please_.”  
  
Sokka straightened, sitting up on his knees and beginning to stroke himself over Zuko’s spent body, his other hand holding the phone steady. “Yeah? You want it like this?”  
  
“Yeah – ”  
  
“You want me to come all over you?”  
  
“ _Yeah –_ ”  
  
“You wanna feel me all over you?”  
  
“ _Please_ , Sokka, give it to me – ”  
  
“Gonna give it to you, oh, _baby_ , I’m – I’m gonna give it to you – _fuck_ – I’m gonna give it to you, gonna – ”  
  
And then Sokka made good on his promise, and words didn’t work anymore because he was too busy groaning as his orgasm washed over him, making it impossible to do anything but watch his own semen as it splattered all over Zuko’s stomach, his chest, even a little on his chin. Zuko took it all, still gasping from his own orgasm, letting Sokka paint him white for the camera. Sokka was so unaware of the phone in his hand that he didn’t even know what was in the frame at this point, and he found he really didn’t care at all.  
  
Sokka stroked himself until he had nothing left to give, and was hit immediately with a wave of exhaustion that threatened to send him toppling over immediately. With what little foresight he had remaining, he stopped the recording and set his phone aside, finally letting himself fall on his back beside Zuko. Zuko scooted over to him, careful not to upset the liquid pooling on his front, scooching his head up to rest on Sokka’s shoulder, and Sokka’s fingers instinctively began to run through his hair. They breathed in unison, panting toward the ceiling, two minds totally blown from – _that_.  
  
It was a few minutes later when Sokka finally found his voice. “I think I can pretty confidently say that _that_ was the best going-away present I’ve ever received.”  
  
There was a beat of silence, and then Zuko laughed out loud. “Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah. I still can’t believe we – we really did that, didn’t we?”  
  
“We really did,” Zuko agreed.  
  
“You’re incredible, you know that?”  
  
Zuko hummed in agreement, and Sokka leaned over and pressed a kiss against his temple. “Thank you. For that.”  
  
Zuko craned his head to the side to look Sokka in the eye, and Sokka saw now just how sad his expression was. “I’m gonna miss you,” he admitted. “Like. A _lot_.”   
  
Sokka’s heart broke. “Oh, Zuko…” he murmured, instantly going in to press some soft kisses against Zuko’s lips. “I know, I’m gonna miss you too. _So_ much. It’s gonna suck. But I’m gonna be back as quick as I can, okay?”  
  
Zuko sighed, but nodded. “Okay.”  
  
“And I’m gonna be thinking about you the whole time.”  
  
“I know you are.”  
  
“Of course you do,” Sokka laughed, giving him another quick kiss. “Arrogant bastard. You know you’ve got me whipped.”  
  
That drew a small smile from Zuko, and Sokka couldn’t help but kiss him again.  
  
“I kind of do, don’t I?”  
  
“You can say that again.”  
  
“Well, if I’ve got you so _whipped_ …” The smile turned a little more devious, just like it had a few hours ago when Zuko had suggested all this in the first place. “Then, maybe…”  
  
Sokka suddenly felt a little weak in the knees, wondering what request was going to come out of Zuko’s filthy mouth, knowing that whatever it was his answer would be _yes_ because – well.  
  
“Maybe…?”  
  
“Maybe tomorrow you can let _me_ film _you_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! [come interact with me on tumblr!](https://engagedzukka.tumblr.com/)


End file.
